holocaustwikiaorg-20200214-history
Das Getto genannte Konzentrationslager Theresienstadt
=Theresienstadt ist nicht Terezin, das Konzentrationslager Theresienstadt war kein Getto= The so-called Ghetto, a concentration camp for Jewish prisoners from the then Protectorate of Bohemia and Moravia, later also from Germany, Austria, the Netherlands, Denmark, Slovakia and Hungary, was established in Terezín on November 24, 1941. After the Nazi occupation of the Czech lands, the Magdeburg Barracks, as the former Jan Jiskra of Brandýs Barracks were originally known, played a particularly important role in the Ghetto. The Barracks housed the offices of the different departments of the Ghetto’s so-called Jewish Self-administration, as well as flats of some of the Ghetto’s leading office holders. But the Magdeburg Barracks were also known as a venue of major cultural events, divine services, lectures and meetings. Its cardinal wartime importance was eventually reflected in a plan to reconstruct the entire building and use it for museological and educational purposes. The museological section of the building is primarily devoted to presenting, as truthfully as possible, the actual cultural life of the Ghetto inmates, whose true nature had been often distorted in the past. Konzentrationslager oder Ghetto? :War die Funktion von Theresienstadt in den Beschlüssen der Nationalsozialisten klar bestimmt als Sammel- und Durchgangslager, so galt das für seine Bezeichnung nach außen nicht. Während das Protokoll der Prager Oktoberkonferenzen von 1941 zwischen „Sammellager“, „Durchgangslager“ und „Ghetto“schwankt, so setzte sich in den folgenden Jahren schließlich nach außen „Getto“ bzw. „Ghetto“ immer mehr durch. Das gilt auch für die Nachkriegszeit. Die damit beabsichtigte Täuschung der Opfer ließ sich auf diese Weise sehr viel leichter vollziehen als mit anderen Bezeichnungen. Dazu kam, dass von jüdischer Seite der Name „Ghetto“ oder auch „Judensiedlung“ (der SS-Begriff für die Lagerform in besetzten Orten) für Theresienstadt aufgegriffen wurde. So heißt es in einem Papier der Abteilung „G“ der Prager Kultusgemeinde, die auf jüdischer Seite im Herbst 1941 Vorschläge für die Organisation in Theresienstadt ausarbeitete und diese dann dem späteren Kommandanten, SS-Obersturmführer Siegfried Seidl, unterbreitete: „Der Ghettoverwaltung obliegt die Betreuung aller Juden im Ghetto. Ihre Aufgaben sind eigener und übertragener Funktion. In eigener Funktion hat sie die innere Organisation durchzuführen, durch Selbstverwaltung die Verwaltung der Siedlung zu handhaben…“ Und weiter: „Organe der Siedlung sind, a.) Die Leitung (…) b.) Der Ältestenrat …“ 1944 / 1945 (nach http://www.deathcamps.org/reinhard/terezinmurmel_de.htm ) Der schweizer Bundesrat Jean Marie Musy (für seine deutschfreundliche Einstellung und guten Beziehungen zu Himmler bekannt) um Hilfe zu bitten. Der Weltkongress-Delegierte in Genf, Gerhard Riegener, hatte nie einen solchen Versuch unternommen. Dank seiner guten Beziehungen erreichte Musy erst die Entlassung von 1.200 Juden aus Theresienstadt in Februar 1945 (und deren Aufnahme in der Schweiz) als auch eine Besichtigung des Ghettos. Einerseits das Eintreten von Musy, anderseits die Berichte, dass Theresienstadt durch die dort geleistete Arbeit wieder vorzeigbar war, dürften Himmler dazu gebracht haben, die Ausführung eines "Führerbefehls“ (das Ghetto Theresienstadt durch einen Todesmarsch zu liquidieren, Quelle dafür? ) zu verschieben. Nach dieser Entscheidung von Himmler hatten Eichmann & Co. die Idee, in eigener Regie in Theresienstadt einen Platz für Massenerschießungen und eine Gaskammer zu errichten. Murmelstein, von den Technikern auf die Gefahr aufmerksam gemacht, entschied sich in einem geeigneten Moment zu einer Vorsprache beim Kommandanten Rahm, der aber alles zornig leugnete. Nach drei Tagen kam jedoch aus Prag der Befehl (vom Höheren SS-Führer und Reichsminister für das Protektorat K. H. Frank ?) zur Einstellung der Arbeiten. Anfang März 1945 besuchte Eichmann Theresienstadt und beurteilte das Ghetto als vorzeigbar. Am 6. April 1945 besuchte eine Delegation des Internationalen Roten Kreuzes Theresienstadt. Am Ende des Besuches sagte Murmelstein in einer vorher nicht zensierten Abschiedsrede: "Das Schicksal Theresienstadts bereitet mir Sorgen.“ Die Delegierten verstanden dieses Signal, und noch am selben Tag erreichten sie beim Reichsminister und SS-Führer Karl Hermann Frank, das Ghetto Theresienstadt in ihren Schutz nehmen zu können. Der IKRK-Delegierte Paul Dunant unterrichtete die Leitung am 22. April, mit der Wahrung der Interessen des Ghettos betraut worden zu sein, und am 3. Mai 1945 verlegte er sein Amt nach Theresienstadt. Am 5. Mai 1945 erhielt der letzte Kommandant Karl Rahm den Marschbefehl und verließ Theresienstadt; in Uniform, bewaffnet, und nur noch von einen Scharführer begleitet. Das Ghetto wurde so vom Internationalen Roten Kreuz befreit Am 6. Mai 1945 dankte Leo Baeck in einem Brief Murmelstein für die unter schwierigen Umständen geleistete Arbeit. Die Rote Armee erreichte Theresienstadt erst am Abend des 8. Mai 1945. Der dt. Feldmarschall Schoerner kapitulierte in Nord-Böhmen erst am 11. Mai 1945. Dazu auch auf franz. * Isabelle Vichniac «Croix-Rouge. Les stratèges de la bonne conscience» (1988). Sie ist Korrespondentin von «Le Monde» bei den Internationalen Organisationen in Genf und Autorin des Buches Zitat von ihr in der NZZ :Im März 1945, zwei Monate vor der bedingungslosen Kapitulation des Hitler-Regimes, waren fast alle von den Nazis besetzten Gebiete befreit, und die Kriegsgefangenenlager öffneten ihre Tore. Das IKRK hatte nun keinen Grund mehr, seine Politik auf den Bundesrat abzustimmen. Der Albtraum der Konzentrationslager und die an den europäischen Juden begangenen Massaker wurden publik. Der Präsident des IKRK, Carl J. Burckhardt, traf in ^Österreich den für alle Konzentrationslager verantwortlichen SS-General Ernst Kaltenbrunner und erhielt ohne grosse Mühe die Erlaubnis, den Überlebenden Pakete zu schicken und in jedes Lager einen Delegierten zu entsenden. Anderen gelang es, letzte Exekutionen zu verhindern oder evakuierte Gefangene mit Lebensmitteln zu versorgen. Um Deportierte retten zu können, gingen einige IKRK-Delegierte weit über die Instruktionen des Komitees hinaus - und handelten dabei im Geist des Roten Kreuzes. In den Augen der Geschichte waren es Leute wie Leopold Häfliger, Frédéric Born, Charles Kolb oder Paul Dunant - um nur einige Namen zu nennen -, die in jener für die Organisation wenig glorreichen Zeit die Ehre des Roten Kreuzes retteten www, siehe auch * The concentration camp for Jews, the Terezín Ghetto (offizielle Seite der Gedenkstätte) * holocaust.cz (das tschechische Portal holocaust.cz, aktualisiert 2019) * Konzentrationslager Theresienstadt (de.wikipedia) * Das Ghetto Theresienstadt wurde während des Zweiten Weltkrieges im sogenannten Protektorat Böhmen und Mähren durch die deutschen Besatzer im November 1941 in der Garnisonsstadt von Theresienstadt eingerichtet. (de.wikipedia) * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Franz_Göring_(SS-Mitglied) Literatur * H. G. Adler: Ein Transport in die Schweiz, in: Die verheimlichte Wahrheit. Theresienstädter Dokumente (1958). Online-Version * Yehuda Bauer: Die Verhandlungen zur Rettung der Juden 1944/45. Vierteljahrshefte für Zeitgeschichte, 25. Jahrgang, 2. Heft (1977), S. 188–219. Online-Version * Manfred Flügge: Rettung ohne Retter oder: Ein Zug aus Theresienstadt. dtv, München 2004.